Twist of Fate
by scissorknot
Summary: Oz SVU crossover. Written for poetfades2black over at the Oz Wishing Well at Livejournal.
1. Chapter 1

**3:02 A.M.**

**March 16**

**Sunshine Apartments**

**APT. 324**

"_Stop it. You're hurting. Get off of me"_

"_Shut you fucking mount you little bitch of I will shut it for you."_

"_Someone please HELP ME!"_

_A slap to the face. _

Like a shot in the dark Toby woke up painting and covered in sweat. "Fuck you Vern!" After three long years or parole he was finally free. He had been living in his new apartment for the past half a year and he was still having nightmares. He had not seen OZ in nearly five years yet the memories refused to leave him be. Toby set in bad an just concentrated on breathing. _It was only a dream. He can no longer hurt you._ He kept repeating his little mantra. Maybe if he said it long enough he would believe it. It had not worked yet but there was always tomorrow. When he went to lay back down he could he a muffled cry coming from the room next to him. The girl next door probably had another fight with her boy friend. Toby had the unfortunate privilege to be a silent witness to the twenty something's Disney grasp on love. "Fucking cheap ass apartment's paper thin walls."

"Get off of me you fucking pervert." Something broke and Beecher heard a man yell.

"Fuck! You are going to pay for that you little bitch."

"Shit!" Toby knew he should stay out of it but something inside of him propelled him to the door and out his apartment. He pushed the partially open door the rest of the way. "Sarah? You ok? I heard yelling in my room and thought I would check on you." He the guy and the gun about a second to late. The barrel smacked Toby across the side of his face causing him to tumble back against the wall. "Fuck!"

The man raise he gun and pointed it at Beecher. "Who the fuck are you?" His voice cracked as he talked.

The smell of Bourbon on the attackers breath would have made a normal man nauseous. To Toby it just brought back old memories. "Tobias Beecher. I'm her neighbor. Now put the gun down before you do anything else you will regret." The fear was obvious in the guys quivering green eyes. Toby slowly pushed himself off the wall and began to approach the scared kid.

"Stay the fuck away from me." The gunman brought his other hand up to try and steady his shaking hand.

"Just relax and put the gun down. I know you do not want to hurt me. I can see it in your eyes." Toby took another step forward. His chest exploded with a burst of blood and mind numbing pain. Beecher slowly slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind him. Sarah and the kid were staring and him, their eyes large with shock. He tried to talk but nothing but blood came out of his mouth.

"Fuck I'm out of here." The man sprinted out the door slamming it behind him.

Sarah reached for the phone and dialed for help. After a quick conversation the rape and the shooting a had been reported. The board operator on the other end of the line said that police and an ambulance were on the way. Sarah slammed the phone down and a ran to the bathroom to grab a towel. "Fuck I knew I should have done laundry." She grabbed the cleanest looking towel and ran back to Beecher. She placed it firmly on his chest. Toby winced and made a gurgling sound that Sarah took as a scream of pain. "Hold on Mr. Beecher. An ambulance will be her in a minute. Oh fuck. I forgot to tell her the apartment number. Mr. Beecher I need you to hold this towel yourself. I need to go down stairs so the guys know where to go. Ok?" She placed his hand on the towel ran out the door. Running down the stairs two at a time she finally made it to the ground floor and out the building. She had failed to remember that New York was freezing at three in the morning in March. She began to shiver slightly as she waited for the ambulance. Luckily she did not have to wait to long. Soon the flashing light and siren were in front of the building. She told the two women which apartment and sat down on the stoop of her building. As her adrenaline began to wear off she started to cry. She thought she heard someone talking to her but she decided to ignore it for the time being.

* * *

**3:28 A.M.**

**NYPD **

**SVU Precinct**

"Man it has been a long night. Thirty more minutes and we are out of here."

"Stop right there before you jinx me. You keep on and we are going to get stuck at a crime screen for the next five hours."

"Come on Fin you do not really believe in that crap do you?"

Before Fin could answer Cragen came out of his office barking orders. "Stabler, Fin you are up. A rape was just called in on Avenue D at the Sunshine Apartments. A women called it in and said a man had been shot. Could be the attacker."

"Got it." Fin gave Elliot the look of doom as the both got their coats and headed to the car. "Told you."

* * *

**3:34 A.M.**

**Sarah Lander's Apartment**

Beecher laughed. Well to him it sounded like a laugh to anyone else in the room it would have sounded like he was gurgling. God has such a fucked up since of humor. After living through all the shit Oz threw at him he was going to killed but some scared little kid he did not know. It just seemed to be such an anticlimactic end to his life. But hell at least he would be with Gary. God could not be that cruel could he, she, it? Whatever the hell God was, it would let him be with his son. It had to. Beecher slowly closed his eyes and wait for what fates had in store for him. Tobias was taken out of his dream would when a wave of pain jolted through his body. Toby tried to speak but was only able to spit blood from his mouth.

"Sam get the stretcher ready. Hold on sir. This is probably going to hurt like hell but we have got to get you on it. We need to lay you down ok." The two paramedics looked at each other and began to count. When they reached three they slid Tobias flat on the floor.

He waited for them to move him but he did not expect it to hurt so much. "Ah! Fu…" A mouth full of blood that cut off his air supply cut him off. He tired to listen to what the paramedic was telling him but she kept going out of focus and her voice began to fade away.

"Mr. Beecher we need you to stay with us. We think you have a punctured lung. That would explain why you keep coughing up blood. Mr. Beecher? MR. BEECHER! Shit hurry up Sam he is unconscious."

* * *

**3:40 A.M.****Sunshine Apartments**

Both detectives watched as the stretcher caring an unconscious Tobias Beecher rushed by them. "That our perp?" Stabler asked the uniform standing by the ambulance.

"Maybe. I don't know. The girl will not talk. She has just been mumbling and crying this entire time."

"Fine. Fin canvas the building and see if anyone saw anything or is willing to admit that they did. I'll take care of the girl." Stabler walked over to the shivering girl sitting on the stoop. He pulled of his trench coats he started to talk. "Here take this." He reached to hand her his coat.

Sarah moved away for Stabler's out stretched arm and shriek. "Don't touch me!"

"Ok I won't." He placed the coat on the stoop next to her. "Will you put the jacket on please. It is much to cold out here for what you are wearing."

Her eyes seemed to catch fire as she spoke. "What is that supposed to mean? That I deserved what happened to me? That I was asking for it because of what I was wearing?"

"Calm down. I was not implying that at all. Just that it is really cold out here."

"Sorry."

"It is all right. You have been through a lot tonight. It is understandable. So are you up for taking a trip to the precinct and filing a report."

"Yeah. I… I think I can do that."

"Ok let me check with the other detective that came with me." Elliot left Sarah sitting and headed inside the building. "Have you seen the detective I came with?" He asked the cop standing guard inside the building

"Yeah he is up stairs."

"Thanks." Luckily it was a rather small apartment building so there was not that floors that Fin could be hiding. When he had reached the second floor he noticed Fin coming down from the third. "Ah there you are. Any luck."

"Not a damn thing, but did you really think anyone here would be willing to talk.?"

"Not really. Come on. The vic is going to ride with us back to the precinct to give her report. Hopefully she will be able to inform us on who the hell was taken away in the ambulance. Did you see how much blood she was covered in?"

* * *

**10:00 A.M.**

**Oswald State Penitentiary**

**Visiting Room**

"So how was your meeting with Sarah Landers?"

"We have got a problem."

"What do you mean we have a problem?"

"I meet her last night like you told. But before I could finish some guy bust in. She lived in a real shit hole so I thought it would have been ok if she yelled."

"You fucking idiot. If you fuck this up you are going to have a lot of people pissed the fuck off at you. A lot of people have put a shit load of time and effort in this. And they sure as shit will have your ass if you fuck it up. You better fucking fix it and fast. Do you know the guys name?"

"Um… Beecher. Tobias Beecher yeah that was it. What is with the look of death?"

"Are you sure that is his name?"

"Yeah he told me it right after I pistol-whipped him. One thing led to another and I kind of shot him."

"You kind of shot him? Is he dead?"

"I do not know. I got the fuck out of there."

"You better fucking find out."

"Why?"

"Because Beecher is an OZ Alumni. Which means if he is not dead then he will want a piece of you ass when he's better. The fucker may not seem like much but he is fucked up in the head and he has money, a shit load of money. I suggest that you find out whether or not Beecher is still breathing. And if he is you better stop it while he is not at one hundred percent."

"Fuck me. I have some work to do."

* * *

**10:36 A.M.**

**NYPD**

**SVU Precinct**

"Ok Sarah is now safely tucked away at her parents house in the Hampton's."

"The Hampton's? You sayin' she is loaded?"

"Very much so. Her dad owns a string of high end bakeries all up and down the East Coast."

"You thinkin' that this might be personal?"

"Could be. It would not be the first time that someone went after a family member to send a message to the big wig of the family."

"So what's up with the guy who was shot? Did she say anything about him? Is he our guy?"

"I wish it was going to be that easy. Turns out that he is her neighbor. She said that he came over when she heard him scream and ended up getting shot in the process. I thought that they might be friends but it turns out she did not even know his first name. Turns out the just see each other in the hall way every now and then. I got in to contact with Dr. Daily over at County General. She said he had about a 50/50 chance of making it through the day and will call if anything changes."

"Poor bastard. Stuck his neck out for a stranger and nearly lost his head. Well Elliot, in twenty minutes I will have been awake for two days straight. I am heading home before something else happens. You want a ride home?"

"Nah thanks man. I am going to do a few things around here then head home." Well it was half true. Elliot was going to try to find some information on Tobias Beecher and then crash in the crib. It had been five no six days since he had been home but that was between him and his empty apartment. His coworkers did not need to know every detail of his personal life.

"All right man. Don't work to long. You need your sleep too."

"Later Fin."


	2. Chapter 2

**March 20**

**10:00 A.M.**

**County General**

**Room 418**

He had only been here fours days, actually he was only aware of the last two but still Tobias was ready for his hospital stay to end. It was so fucking boring in here and everything seemed so fake. How the hell they stopped patients from killing themselves was a mystery. In the last six hours he had a nurse check on him two times. And it was not like the staff here gave a shit. When he asked for a glass of water you would think he asked for a fucking blowjob. Hell next time Tobias just might. He would get a cheap laugh out of it and who knows he may even get kicked out of here. He closed his eyes and tired to get some sleep. Maybe something fun would happen in his sleep.

A soft knocking on his door woke him for his nap. "How are you today Mr. Beecher?" Toby wished that Dr. Whatshisface had waited a few more hours to check on him, but he was a nice guy and Toby did not want to give him a hard time. Plus he tried to do good work but he was over booked with clients. Knowing that Beecher wanted to make this quick. Let him get on to other patients that actually needed him.

"I'm a little bored and very tired but other than that I am ok."

"How is the pain?"

"Well considering I was shot in the chest fours days ago not that bad. I just have to remember to keep still and not breathe so deeply."

"I'll look in to getting you some more pain medication in you IV."

"Do not trouble yourself with it. I heal fast and I can handle the pain until I am better."

"Nonsense, you need not suffer in vain Mr. Beecher. You are in a hospital. I will get one of the nurses to do it when they put in a new IV since you are in need of a change."

"Wait…" Before Toby could say anymore the doctor was out the door. "Ah fuck it. At least I will get some sleep." The nurse would be here sooner or later and then he could go back to sleep. Knowing how persistent Toby had seen the doctor had be in the past two days he was awake, it would be sooner rather than later. If he was not mistaken that clicking was her coming down the hallway right now. Yep that was her in a shirt that was three sizes to small, five pounds of blue eye shadow, and a pissed off look on her face. Her check for being on Springer must be late.

"Dr. Sampson said you need a new IV and to up your pain meds. Here you go." She got to work on switching the bags and nearly ripping out the IV in the process.

"Aw fuck! That hurt."

She gave him a fake smile and laughed. "I'm sorry did I hurt the little fag."

"Eat me Trailer Park Trash Barbie. Get the fuck out of my room before I catch herpes from your skank ass." His eyes burned a fiery shade of blue as he watched the nurse leave the room. God how Toby wished he had a shank on him right now. He wanted to stab that fucking bitch in the eye. Toby needed to relax and shove Oz away. Normally he was good at keeping his temper in check but sometimes he could not stop the prison side of him from coming out. Two years ago it nearly cost him his freedom. Some punk made the mistake of calling him a bitch. After chasing the idiot for over ten blocks Toby finally caught him. A few punches and a bloody nose later the rational side of his brain took over. It scared and infuriated him at how easily he could slip back in to his old prison self. He was better then those fuckers in Oz. But then again Metzger, Andy, and Hank would disagree with him. Fuck now was not the time for pity party. He just needed to stop thinking and let the drug take over. Toby closed his eyes and waited to be taken to a happy place.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**New York City**

**10:10 A.M.**

"You know what I need you to do?"

"Yep. Take a visit to my friend Mr. Beecher and make sure he is not breathing much longer. They should have him so hopped up on painkillers that he will not know who is coming or going if he is still awake. So it will be quick and easy."

"Lets just hope so. We need this done quietly as possible."

"Relax man. He is in the worst hospital in the city so it would not come as a surprise if he accidentally passed away. I mean he did sustain a serious injury."

"That is easy to say when your ass is not on the line. Make sure you get in then, get the job done, and the hell out. We do not need the nurses to walk in during the middle of it."

"I've got that covered. Rachel is working Beecher's floor. I called her earlier and asked for a little help. She called me back about five minutes ago and told me that she was asked to up Beecher's pain meds. She said that she could not remember the exact amount to put in there. I told her she needed to pay attention."

"Wait are you telling what I think you are telling me?"

"Yes I am my dear friend. Beecher is doped up to the gills. And from what Rachel has said no one has been to see him since he got there. So there is no one to stumble on me. I was not kidding when I told you that I had this covered. Just leave it to me."

"All right, all right. Just go take care of it and get your ass back here. I get you shit face when you get the job done."

"Now you're talking. Be back in a bit."

* * *

**10:15 A.M.**

**NYPD**

**SVU Squad room**

"Have you got anything on the Lander's case?" Captain Cragen's voice boomed for his office door.

"We have a few things but nothing solid yet. We believe that they could be tied to three other unsolved rapes. All were daughters that have possible ties to the Russian Mob. Sarah Lander's father owns the Slice of Heaven Bakery chain. He started with one bakery in Queens in the 70's. After a series of fires that eliminated the majority of his major competition in the area. Specialist said it was arson but no one was ever arrested. Fin has the information on two of the other girls. He is still looking up information on the Mosley case and family. I did a little digging in to our shooting victim and lets just hope that he is not need to testify in court."

"Why do you say that?"

"It turns out up until three years ago he was doing time for a DUI and vehicular manslaughter. The victim was a little girl b the name of Kathy Rockwell."

"Wait a second I remember that case. Harrison Beecher but up a giant fuss about that. He threatened to sue the city if I am not mistaken. I take it that Tobias is his son?"

"You would be correct. He has been off parole for a few months but there are enough unsolved murders that this Tobias could have had a hand in. Once the defense gets a hold of that all his credibility is SOL."

"Damn. Well do not write him off so fast. He still may be able to identify the attacker. Sarah's description was a little vague to say the least."

"I know, I know. I am just saying we should not rely on him too much."

"What have you got Fin?"

"Like Elliot was sayin' we think that there is a mob connection with these girls. Both Amiee Duchamp and Tiffany Winslow are both daughters of big men. Amiee Duchamp's is the daughter of Francisco Duchamp. He is the founder and owner of Duchamp Diamonds. And Tiffany Winslow is the daughter of Samuel Winslow. He is the co-founder of L&W lingerie. Both men seemed to have a guardian angel looking after them. About a year after Duchamp opened his jewelry store there were several shooting at his competitors. Only a few people were killed but the majority of the stores closed and the owners got out of town."

Elliot's phone began to ring while Fin was talking. "Sorry about that." Stable walked towards the restrooms so he would not bother Fin.

"And with Winslow all the clothing stores in a twenty five-block radius were repeatedly vandalized. Both men have been seen in the presence of high-ranking Russian mob members but nothing concrete to connect them to the mob. I should be finished with the Karen Mosley soon."

"Good work so far. Lets try to close this one before the end of the week."

"Will do our best Captain." Fin got back to searching through police records on his computer. When a shadow spread across his desk he looked up. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Dr. Sampson from County General. He said that Beecher was stable and was now clear to see visitors."

"So I take it you are heading over?"

"Yes I am. Want to come with?

"Sure. If I stare at this screen for a second longer my eyes are going start to crust over."

"Get your coat."

* * *

**10:24 A.M.**

**County General**

**4****th**** Floor Nurse's Desk**

"How you doin' Rachel."

"Well Nikki. What are you doing here?"

"Just felt like sayin' high to my baby. How you been?"

"Not too bad. That littler fucker Beecher was tryin' to give me a hard time but I shut his ass up. He is ready for you whenever you want. I told the other nurses to take an early lunch. So you have an hour. Bitch boy is barely conscious so he will not put up much of a fight. How much you love me?"

"More than you could possibly know. Now give me a kiss sexy." After five minutes of making out with Rachel Nikki decided to get to work. "What room was he in again?"

"418."

"You got any place that we can get a little privacy."

"Yeah the employee lounge. Why?"

"You know now horny I get after a kill."

"Oh Nikki I love it when you talk dirty. Hurry back sweet cheeks and I will make it worth it."

"Hot damn. Be back in a flash babe."

"You mind waiting in the hall way?"

"What for?"

"A couple of reasons. One the less he has to focus on the better. Dr. Sampson said that they had to up his meds and he has been extremely tired. So the less there is to distract him the better off it will be. Also the guys is an ex-con. Chances are that he is not so very fond of law enforcement. I think he will be more willing to talk with less cops in the room. It will take ten minutes tops. All I need is a description and to see if his story matches up with Sarah's."

"Fine I will get something from the vending machine. Holler if you need me."

"Thanks man." Elliot walked in to the fourth floor hallway and looked around. He saw the sign telling him which way he went. He turned to the right and started walking towards Beecher's room."

"Excuse me where are you going?"

"To room 418. I need to speak with Mr. Beecher."

"Um… I'm sorry but he is not allowed visitors at this time."

"Don't worry. I got permission from Dr. Sampson."

"I am going to have to hear that from him before I can let you in there Mr…"

"That is Detective Stabler." He pulled flashed the nurse her badge and watched her turn very pale. "You ok Miss."

"I'm just a little tired. I think I am going to go lay down."

"You do that." Stabler turned around and resumed walking towards Tobias' room.

"Fuck," Rachel whispered to herself and ran to the back room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "We have a problem."

* * *

Toby did not know what was going on but he knew something was not right. For some reason he was having trouble breathing. He tried to push at whatever was on his face but he could not get it to budge. He started to panic as he felt the darkness slip over him just like when he had been shot. He heard two people yelling and they were close by. He could have sworn that he knew on of the voice but he could not open his eyes to see who it was.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Who the fuck are you."

"Fin I need a little help in here. Now!"

What ever had been covering Toby's face fell to the ground and he was temporarily blinded. His eyes began to adjust and he began to focus on the face staring down at him. "Chris?"

* * *

Both detectives watched as Beecher was taken from the room. Dr. Sampson began talking to the two men. "Luckily you got her in time. Mr. Beecher should be ok. He was still breathing when we got him out of here. Most likely he passed out because of because of the sudden drop in blood pressure. When he was fighting against his attacker he ripped the stitches on his chest and back open. Do you need some clothes to change in to Detective Stabler?"

"Don't worry about it Doc. I have some back at the house. I'll change when we get back."

"Suit yourself. If you do not mind I am going on check Mr. Beecher." Dr. Sampson walked out of the room.

Fin walked back in to the room having returned from handing over their attacker to two uniforms in the lobby. "So hat the hell happened in here?"

"I have no idea. When I came in here guys was trying to smother Beecher. That is when I called you. After we cuffed him I checked on Beecher. He called me Chris then passed out."

"How did you get covered in blood?"

"Beecher. It was poring out of him. I used the sheets to try and slow the blood flow. Why the hell would someone try to kill him?"

"The mob trying to tie up lose ends? I don't know."

"Well there is nothing we can do here. Lets CSI check the room. If they find anything they will call us."

"We headin' back to the house?"

"Yep. I need a shower after this."


End file.
